Forever my kin
by LemonPeaves
Summary: They will always be each others family forever. Snippets of family life and love through the eyes of Jane and Maura and the people they come across. A rizzles fic - one-shot


**This was entered into the rizzles fanfic completion on Tumblr for week three - the theme was Family. It's Rizzles but with other characters doing the work..! Hope you enjoy, it's only a short one as it's my first rizzles fanfiction :) **

Forever my kin

child·hood /ˈCHīldˌho͝od/

Noun

The state of being a child. The period during which a person is a child.

Synonyms

infancy - boyhood - babyhood

As Angela Rizzoli looks out of the window she wonders how the two girls sitting crossed leg on the sunbathed grass came to be friends. The two girls are so different yet they get each other so completely. They're only 6 years old, babies, and yet they're sat having a conversation. They never cease to amaze her. They both have felt tip pen on their faces. She smiles though she hopes to god it comes off. She hopes they can cling on to their childhood as long as possible.

Constance Isles doesn't know where her daughter is or how long she's been gone. There's two dolls on her princess style bed that have pen marks on their plastic cheeks. She assumes her fair haired daughter has been playing with the girl with the messy hair and the attitude, the one from the big family around the corner. She doesn't like the child, she's too loud and plays like a boy. The doll's plastic eyes stare at her so with a perfectly manicured hand she turns it on it's front. Her daughter has too many dolls, too many toys. She sets down the brochure she holds in her hand beside the dolls before walking out of the pink room. She takes a look around before exiting thinking that maybe white would be a better colour for a young ladies room. She wasn't a baby anymore.

The dark haired little girl is tiny. Sometimes at night she looks at a star and wishes she would grow taller than her friends at school. The girl opposite her is small too. In a few years the dark haired girl will have a growth spurt and be much taller but for the moment they're happy being the same height. The little blonde girl smiles making little Jane smile too. She holds out her little finger and Jane wraps her own around it.

"We will promise to be each others family forever."

Jane's nose wrinkles.

"Why?" She asks with all the innocence of a child from a happy home. The blonde who hadn't seen her Mother in what seems like a very long time sniffs and flicks her hair back.

"Because one day we might need family and we might only have each other."

The little girl seems serious so the dark haired child nods.

"Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise."

prom·ise

/ˈpräməs/

Noun

A declaration or assurance that one will do a particular thing or that guarantees that a particular thing will happen.

Verb

Assure someone that one will definitely do, give, or arrange something; undertake or declare that something will happen.

Synonyms

. pledge - undertaking - vow - word - engagement - hope verb. pledge - vow - give one's word - make a promise

The nurse on duty yawns as she makes her way down the long hospital corridor. It's been a long night for her but her shift isn't coming to an end anytime soon. The clipboard in her hand leads her to her next patient who has been admitted for stomach pains. The Doctor diagnosing it as appendicitis. The room is at the end of the hall and the nurse is slow on her tired feet but pushes on anyway. The girl has been in for two days now and would be resting after her operation. The nurse on duty the day she had been admitted told of the girls story to everyone who would listen. Nurse Storey had been shocked and saddened. What a Mother, she had thought. Signing an agreement for operation then leaving for a business trip. Leaving her child. Quite on her own. She had nearly been moved to tears. What a Mother, what a Mother. Though the nurse was tired and had other patients to see too she made time for the poor young thing. As she opens the door to the hospital room, she smiles, unexpectantly to herself at the sight she sees. A dark haired girl sitting on the white plastic visitors chair, her head resting onto the bed, her dark curls splayed out around her. The nurse doesn't disturb the two sleeping girls as she knows the girl has been stuck to her friends bedside like glue for the past two days. She shuts the door and thinks that the little perks of her job make it all worth while. The next time she visits the room is fuller. Two boys now sit in the corner fighting quietly over a crayon for their colouring book. The girls smile at each other but don't say a word. She leaves. The next time the two dark haired boys are asleep as well as their sister and the patient but this time there's a woman and a man with them. The six people are all asleep and she knows she should wake them and ask them to leave but she doesn't. Out of the six people the patient is the only one with blonde hair and she can tell that the people aren't her family though they've been with her everyday. She closes the door and decides to deny ever seeing them in there. They may not be her family but they sure as hell care about her as one of their own.

fam·i·ly /ˈfam(ə)lē/

Noun

A group consisting of parents and children living together in a household.

Adjective

Designed to be suitable for children as well as adults.

Synonyms

kin - house - household - stock - clan - race - tribe adjective. domestic - homely - home - familiar

On Sunday's she doesn't get up from the couch unless she's called to work, which is more often than she likes.

On Sunday's her parents come around whether she likes it or not. She usually doesn't.

Angela Rizzoli loves all of her children the same. She cried when she had a daughter and then she cried when she had two sons. She also cried at Christmas when her oldest was 17 and they had one more for dinner.

Frankie Rizzoli considers his sister to be his hero. He loves his Mother, he loves his Father, he loves his Brother. His sister though is his hero. He knows that since before he could remember other boys would call him on going to his sister but he doesn't care. His sister is a badass and she protects him, fights tooth and nail for him. She is his hero. His favourite. So he considers her to be family too because she does..

On Sunday's Angela Rizzoli knocks on her daughters door and drags her son and her husband in after her. She makes dinner while everyone watches tv or plays a game.

On Sunday's Angela takes stock of her clan.

On Sunday's Angela makes sure everyone's happy with their mashed potatoes while listening to the blonde woman across the table explaining bodily functions. Her words are not enough to put anyone off said mashed potatoes as they don't understand any of the words she's saying. The older woman smiles and counts her children. Three at the table and one away. Her children are her life so she sits and lets the blonde speak listening just as intently as she did when the child showed her a picture of a dolphin she had drawn aged seven.

On Sunday's, Jane Rizzoli holds the person she loves in her arms and kisses her hair. She's glad her family have gone and the quiet is back. She has asked the woman in her arms, in the past, if she ever got irritated or tired of her family coming by when they wanted. The girl always answered the same.

"I love them. They're my family. You're my family. You'll be my family forever."

for·ev·er /fəˈrevər/

Adverb

For all future time; for always. A very long time (used hyperbolically).

Synonyms

evermore - eternally - for ever - for always - for good


End file.
